mayaandmiguelfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Santos
Maya Santos is the hyper and caring sister of Miguel. She is the equivalent of cool yet annoying. She reminds me of a Disney character. Maya or her close friend or family member usually have a problem in the beginning of the story. Maya makes a plan to solve the problem, but things don't usually go as she expects, so her twin brother, Miguel, usually comes to help. They feel the same stuff due to having the same nerves. He is my BROTHER IN LAW! Maya has two best friends, Chrissy and Maggie, who are called "Las Tres Amigas", which translates to “The three Musketeers” but usually count the six of them, Maya, Miguel, Andy, Theo, Maggie, and Chrissy. Maya is very sweet, gentle, caring and kind. She is shown to be ready to help someone in trouble, whether it be her friend of family member. Things don't always go as she plans, so her twin brother, Miguel, comes to help sometimes. He is my brother-in-law. Maya has a close relationship with her friends and family members. She is shown to be excellent of thinking ideas. When she thinks of one, her hairband lights up. She also says "Eso Es!" whenever her hairband lights up. She is also prone to very loud snoring, such as in "Maya and Miguel, Come on Down," "The Red Jacket," and "I Love Maya." Voiced by Candi Milo. Appearance: She has brown eyes, yellow earings, orange shoes, orange sweater, long jeans, and brown hair tied into a ponytail. Episode Appearances *"Mala Suerte" (First Appearance) *"The Matchmaker" *"When Maya Met Andy" *"The Autograph" *"Rhymes With Gato" *"La Nueva Cocinita" *"The Letter" *"Teacher's Pet" *"La Calavera" *"Politics Unusual" *"Tito's Mexican Vacation" *"Prince Tito" *"The Bully and the Bunny" *"Family Time" *"Surprise, Surprise" *"Career Day" *"An Okri-Dokey Day" *"Chrissy's Big Move" *"I've Got to Be Mi-guel" *"Soccer Mom" *"The Adventures of Rabbit-Bird Man" *"Maya and Miguel, Come on Down!" *"The Wrestler Next Door" *"A Little Culture" *"The Bet" *"Team Santos" *"The Cheery Chipper Cupid Sisters" *"Friends Forever" *"The Slump" *"Real Twins" *"Resipe for Disaster" *"Abuela Upmanship" *"The Dogwalkers" *"The Pen Pal" *"Fasionistas" *"Maya Quixote and Miguel Panza" *"The Taming of Mr. Shue" *"The Best Thanksgiving Ever" *"Miguel's Wonderful Life" *"Tito's Pet" *"A Star is Born" *"Paper Girl" *"Cupid" *"Mother's Day" *"Give Me a Little Sign" *"Decisions, Decisions" *"A Rose is Still a Rose" *"Role Reversal" *"After School" *"The Red Jacket" *"Battle of the Birthdays" *"Maya the Mascot" *"The Big Idea" *"Paging Dr. Maya" *'Papi Joins the Band" *"The Big Fight" *"Crushed" *"Good Luck Paco" *"Say Cheese!" *"A House Divided" *"Every Day is Earth Day" *"The Wedding" *"I Love Maya" *"Maya & Miguel Live! Fiesta de los Calavera" Image Gallery Maya Santos Pose1.png Maya Santos Pose2.png Maya Santos Pose3.png Maya Santos Pose4.png Maya Santos Pose5.png Maya Santos Pose7.png Maya Santos Pose6.png Maya Santos Pose8.png Maya, Miguel, and Tito (Santiago's Pet Shop).PNG|Maya with her brother Miguel and Cousin Tito Maya, Miguel, and Tito (Santiago's Pet Shop)02.PNG|Maya annoyed Maya (What Rhymes with Gato)1.PNG|Maya holding a duck Match Maker 067.png|Maya with Miguel, Theo, and Andy in the background Match Maker 068.png Maya working on School Paper beginning01.png Maya working on School Paper beginning02.png Maya and Miguel on Hand Drums.png Maya and Miguel in opening (Walking Animals).png Maya and Miguel in opening (Last).png The Bully and the Bunny002.png The Bully and the Bunny 007 Maya and Conejito.png MayainCostume.jpg|Maya in costume form Maya3594602.jpg|Maya in "live" form in Maya & Miguel Live! Miguel's Wonderful Music Maya and Miguel Characters2 (with Paco).png Dvd.jpg La nueva cocinita.PNG Maya, Chrissy and Maggie hugging, holding hands, and laughing.png|Maya, Chrissy and Maggie hugging Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Humans